Fracking
by SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: What happens when Jason and Piper lose a bet against Leo and Reyna? Well read and find out! Apart of the Jasper and Jeyna alphabet. So don't forget to check out the others!


**PIPER:**

She was looking at that week's English homework with Jason, one of her three roommates in Half-Blood Hill University, in the kitchen of their apartment. Leo, and his girlfriend, Reyna, who were her other two roommates came walking through the door. Leo was yawning, and Reyna was looking at him, with a neutral look, that probably hid all sorts of amusement.

"So," Leo said, "did you hear about the word of the week that Seph got stuck with?"

"No," Piper said, looking up from her homework, "which word?"

"Fracking," he said, "I mean what teacher gives a dyslexic person a word like that?"

"Leo," Jason said, looking up as well, "there is no such word."

"Yeah," Reyna said looking at them seriously, before pulling out a chair and sitting down, "it actually is a word."

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor, Rey," Jason said, writing something down on his sheet of paper.

"Funny, Grace," Reyna said dryly. "As a matter of fact, I do have a sense of humor, it just magically vanishes when you're around, and I'm not joking. It's in the dictionary; I thought Leo was pulling my leg as well, so I looked it up."

"I still don't believe you guys," Piper said, frowning slightly, it was so abnormal for them to carry on a joke for this long.

"Fine then," Reyna said, a note of exasperation filling her voice, then both of you go and look it up!"

"Wait, wait, Reyna," Leo said, "why don't we make this interesting."

Piper looked at him, filled with suspicion, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well…" Leo said clearly thinking. "I got it! If the word is in the dictionary, then you and Jason have to go on a date… he has to take you to the movies tonight!"

"Okay," Jason said, startling Piper, "and if it isn't you have to pay up fifty bucks a piece."

All four of them shook on it, and Jason ran to grab a dictionary. They all gathered around the kitchen table as Reyna (the only not dyslexic one) flipped through the pages, when she got to F, she looked up and down, before she smiled and slammed her finger right smack in the middle of the page.

Piper leaned down and there it was, '_fracking,'_ that was all she managed to decipher before she realized what that meant. Quick as a flash, she looked up at Jason, who was blushing almost as hard as she was. She quickly adverted her eyes, and realized that she had no idea what kind of date they were supposed to go on!

She'd always had a crush on Jason, but she had no idea if he reciprocated the feelings, and she was way too scared to ask. Now, thanks to Leo (and Jason) she'd always feel too awkward to ask. "Well then!" Leo said, smirking and rubbing his hands together. "Have fun on your date!" With that, he and Reyna walked into the living room, probably to either watch TV or work on public speaking (which they both already excelled at).

"Well," Jason said, "grab a jacket."

_How_ could he be so _casual_ about it? She did what he said, and pulled her jacket on, and they left the apartment behind….

She had to admit, she had more fun than she had in a long time! When they got there, all the movies were sold out… of course, and while they were talking to the ticket person, it started pouring down rain, so they had to run for the car. Once they got inside, Jason said, "Well, we can just hang out here until the movie is over, then we can tell Leo that we went and saw one."

"Sounds good," Piper agreed. They decided to take their time, since they had two hours to kill, they started talking, and talking, and talking. They'd always been friends, but Piper had no idea how much they actually had in common until after then.

"So," Piper said, "why do you think that Leo wanted us to go on a date?"

"He was just being Leo," Jason said breezily.

"Just being Leo," she repeated, it made sense. Too soon, the people started coming out of the movies, and it was time for them to go.

On the ride home, they were both silent, Piper was picking through her own thoughts… mostly about Jason. When they made it to the apartment, Jason got out of the car, and walked over, opening Piper's door. They walked side by side to the door. Before Piper could lose the nerve, she stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek, "Thanks, Jason, I had fun."

With that, she opened the door, and walked inside. Jason didn't follow, little did she know, that she'd left him frozen in shock outside, with a goofy grin on his face. She also didn't know that he had a new favorite word, and that the word was fracking.

* * *

**Yeah, I know that it's weak, but cut me some slack, my teachers never heard of "no" and "homework" in the same sentence. I tried to explain the concept…. Anyways I thought that I would cut Payson some slack, a fairly easy word… **_**if**_** you know the definition. The word is GAD… yep it's a funny word, but I was stumped for a good one for G, though, I imagine you can think of something pretty awesome!**

**Thank you to all of the Jeyna fans that read and reviewed the last fic, even though it isn't your couple! And the People that are flaming about the couples PLEASE STOP there is no need for all of this madness! You are forgetting that we all write for the enjoyment, and if you're flaming, there is no enjoyment. I actually got my first ever flame on my last fic, and you know the sad thing is that they didn't insult the fic itself, they insulted the **_**couple**_**! You have no idea how offended I was… that was the lamest flame I have ever read -_- if you're gonna flame don't impersonate people! This fandom is big enough for two different couples, don't let something so stupid hinder your writing!**

**I hope you liked the burn that Jason received from Reyna… **_**I**_** liked it. I'ma stop rambling, so you can be nice and leave a review**

**Until my next one-shot:**

**Peace,**

**Seph**


End file.
